bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Matoran
Matoran are the primary inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and the chosen race of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History The Matoran were the first beings to be brought into existence by the Great Beings for the universe they planned, they based their creation on the Agori, a preexisting species of similar stature. However, at that point, the Great Spirit Mata Nui had not yet been created, and thus the Matoran labored in darkness, unknowingly constructing Mata Nui in the process. The first type of Matoran were the Av-Matoran, created as prototypes with more abilities than later types. These included the ability to channel their innate Light powers and to transform into Bohrok. Eventually, different types of Matoran were being brought into being. The purpose of the Matoran was to construct the Matoran Universe. The Matoran are the creators of the cities and villages scattered across the Matoran Universe, such as Artakha, Metru Nui, and the Southern Continent. Despite this, the Matoran do not inhabit the entire Matoran Universe, as there are other species of beings, but they do inhabit a vast majority of it. The Matoran have made their homes in many varied environments and have many different ways of living. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, for instance, those Matoran living in the Island City of Metru Nui were almost completely dependent upon the present Toa and inventions and technologies, such as the Vahki, for protection. After their migration to the Isle of Mata Nui on the planet surface, the Matoran villagers became semi-independent, and learned to survive and defend themselves, although they were still somewhat reliant upon the Toa for protection after their arrival. On the Isle of Voya Nui, however, the Matoran were completely independent, with no Toa or Turaga to turn to, and were determined to solve their problems on their own. Most Matoran seem to live in areas only populated by themselves, but some Matoran live in regions with other species, such as on the Isles of Nynrah and Stelt. Locations Abilities & Traits and his broken Kanohi Komau.]] Physically, Matoran are small in stature, but they are strong and very enduring at heart. They are dependent upon the wearing of their powerless Kanohi, without which they would weaken and be rendered comatose. They do not, however, have the mental discipline needed to use the power of a Great or Noble Mask. The Matoran's sizes can fluctuate depending on what situations they have been in. The stature of the Matoran of Mata Nui, for example, was diminished due to prolonged exposure inside the Matoran Spheres, although they have since rebuilt themselves into a taller shape. The Matoran of Voya Nui were smaller as a result of the "modifications" made by Karzahni, but this decrease can be reversed by the Pit Mutagen, which occurred to those who fell with the area of Mahri Nui. Matoran like the Av-Matoran, however, are generally larger then other Matoran, due to prolonged exposure to the energies in Karda Nui. Most Matoran are inherently of good nature, but can succumb to greed and personal gain. Examples of this are Ahkmou, who attempted to betray the city of Metru Nui to the Dark Hunters for personal gain, and Vultraz, who killed an entire village to acquire a single lava-gem. Elemental Types Social Structure & Interactions Most Matoran hail and follow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and keep faith in his legends. They show their loyalty through their devotion to the Three Virtues laid down by Mata Nui, as well as hosting distinctive events dedicated to the Great Spirit and the virtues, and through special chants. The Matoran on Mata Nui used to be rather isolated from each other in their own Koro, but this was largely diminished after the arrival of the Toa Mata. The rampage of the Bohrok also helped unify the Matoran. This isolationist tendency caused the Matoran Takua, who wandered from Koro to Koro across Mata Nui, to be thought of as strange and irresponsible and resulted in his temporary banishment from his home in Ta-Koro. But the Matoran were forgiving, and they welcomed him back after he showed true courage and bravery in his deeds. On Metru Nui, the Matoran were and are much less cut off from each other, though they live in separate Metru also. The work from one Metru may be used in another, like how Protodermis would be purified in Ga-Metru and sent for use elsewhere. The Matoran of Voya Nui had the least amount of seclusion, as all the Matoran lived together for protection. Purpose The original purpose of the Matoran was to construct Mata Nui, and by extension, their entire universe. After that, their purpose was to keep Mata Nui alive as the Great Spirit requires the life of the Matoran inside of himself for his well-being. In order to keep Mata Nui alive, Matoran practice a great many trades and professions. From military to invention to competition to making rope, the relatively specialized labors of the Matoran are essential to the function of the universe. The halting of their work could impair Mata Nui's health as demonstrated in the Great Disruption. Known Matoran The following is a list of all known Matoran, organized by Elemental tribe: Ar-Matoran Av-Matoran Ba-Matoran Be-Matoran Cai-Matoran Ce-Matoran Cu-Matoran De-Matoran Fe-Matoran Ga-Matoran Ha-Matoran He-Matoran Hu-Matoran Ina-Matoran Io-Matoran Hi-Matoran Ho-Matoran Ka-Matoran Ki-Matoran Ko-Matoran Kur-Matoran Le-Matoran Ma-Matoran Mi-Matoran Ne-Matoran Onu-Matoran Ota-Matoran Pe-Matoran Po-Matoran Ra-Matoran Ri-Matoran Ta-Matoran Tai-Matoran Ti-Matoran Tur-Matoran Uk-Matoran Ul-Matoran Um-Matoran Uri-Matoran Vo-Matoran Wha-Matoran Xi-Matoran Ye-Matoran Za-Matoran Shadow Matoran Tohunga set.]] The original name for Matoran was "Tohunga", which was first used in 2001. The name was used throughout the popular Mata Nui Online Game and in the original title of the GameBoy Advance game BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa. It was also featured in the 2001 McDonald's promotion. However, Tohunga was a word from the Māori language meaning "priest" or "expert" and its' usage angered the Māori people, and The LEGO Group was forced to change the term to "Matoran", which has been used from 2002 to the present. At the time of the change, The LEGO Group created an in-story reason for the change, stating that the Tohunga changed their species name after realizing they were all one people. However, this explanation was only relevant at the time, and has been completely dropped from continuity, along with "Tohunga". See Also *Gallery:Matoran *Semi-Matoran Category:Species Category:Matoran